familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sidhi district
Sidhi district is one of the districts of Madhya Pradesh state of India. The town of Sidhi is the district headquarters. The district is part of Rewa Division. History Sidhi is a part of Madhya Pradesh, an image of proud history and culture. It forms the northeastern boundary of the state. Sidhi is well known for its natural beauty, historical importance and rich cultural roots. Sidhi possesses abundant natural resources with the river Sone draining the district, and with coal deposits which feed major industries across the country. Divisions Sidhi district comprises six tehsils: Gopad Banas, Churhat, Rampur Naikin, Majhauli, Kusmi and patpara Sihawal. There are four Madhya Pradesh Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district, namely, Churhat, Sidhi, Sihawal and Dhauhani. All of these are part of Sidhi Lok Sabha constituency. Economy The Vindhyachal Super Thermal Power Station supplies electricity over a wide area. On one side the spectrum of its floristic socio-cultural diversity and ethnic history of tribal, the district has a panoramic view of the Kaimur, Kehejua and Ranimunda hills blazing with flowers of flame of forest and intoxicated by the sweet smell of mahua flowers. The whole of sidhi district was part of Rewa state. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Chamba one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 24 districts in Madhya Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Rulers of Sidhi In the 1800s, there were three separate rulers of Sidhi, ruling three parts of the territory: * The Chandela rulers from Bardi (Khatai). * Rajasahab of Madhwas. He was a Balan Rajput. * Third was Rajasahab of Singrauli. After these came the Rajput Baghelas came from Kasauta, Rewa. They immigrated to Sidhi in early 19th century. They ruled the western Sidhi territory (Churhat/Rampur) from then on till India gained independence. The last ruler of Churhat was Rao RanBahadur Singhji- elder brother of Arjun Singh. Raja Kant Deo Singh of Bardi Khatai continues to live in the ancestral Haveli located on the banks of the river Sone. He is an active member of the Bharatiya Janata Party. Geography Sidhi district is located on the Northeastern Boundary of the state between 22'',47''5'' and 24.42''10'' North Latitude and 81:18''40 and 82''48''30 East longitude. The district has Singrauli district in the north-east, Koriya district of Chhattisgarh on the east, and Rewa district on the west. Sidhi District has a total population of 18,31,152 sharing almost 3.03%of the total population of erstwhile state of Madhya Pradesh 2001. Demographics According to the 2011 census Sidhi District has a population of 1,126,515, roughly equal to the nation of Cyprus or the US state of Rhode Island. This gives it a ranking of 411th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 23.66%. Sidhi has a sex ratio of 952 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 66.09%. Languages Among the languages spoken in Sidhi are Bagheli, which has a lexical similarity of 72-91% with Hindi (compared to 60% for German and English) and is spoken by about 7,800,000 people in Bagelkhand; and Gondi, a Dravidian language spoken by at least 200,000 members of the Gond tribe and written in the Devanagari script. Education in Sidhi In 1980, at the time when Arjun Singh was the chief minister of Madhya Pradesh, a committee was formed to find out more about the educational system in Sidhi district. It was tasked to find out which was the first school in Sidhi district, and also, who was the first graduate. It was popularly thought that Rajasahab of Madhwas was the first graduate from Sidhi. Further survey revealed that Shri Divakar Bahadur Singh, village Jhalwar (Churhat), was the first graduate from Allahabad University. He had done his BA in 1924 and had proceeded to do his LLB also from Allahabd University in 1926. Thereafter he had come back to practice and settle in Jhalwar (Churaht) in Sidhi district. His successors are still present in Jhalwar. Among them, Batuk Pratap Singh (Jhalwar) is the source of information regarding the history events in the district. It was also found that the first school in Sidhi was in Bardi. This school had started around 100 years before the survey, i.e., around the year 1880 Schools *SIDHI RAMPUR NAIKIN Higher Secondary School Badkhara *SIDHI KUSAMI Govt. Higher Secondary School Kusmi *SIDHI MAJHAULI Higher Secondary School Tala *SIDHI RAMPUR NAIKIN Govt. Higher Secondary School Girls Baghawar *SIDHI SIDHI Girls Higher Secondary School Sidhi *SIDHI RAMPUR NAIKIN Higher Secondary School Bharatpur *SIDHI RAMPUR NAIKIN Higher Secondary School Posta *SIDHI SIDHI Higher Secondary School Khamha *SIDHI KUSAMI Higher Secondary School Bhuimand *SIDHI SIDHI Higher Secondary School Kamarji *SIDHI SIHAWAL Govt. Higher Secondary School Sapahi *SIDHI SIHAWAL Govt. Hss Chitwariya *SIDHI KUSAMI Higher Secondary Lurghuti *SIDHI MAJHAULI Govt. Higher Secondary School Chamaradol *SIDHI MAJHAULI Higher Secondary School Patharaula *SIDHI RAMPUR NAIKIN Higher secondary School Boys Churhat *SIDHI KUSAMI Higher Secondary School Bhadaura *SIDHI MAJHAULI Higher Secondary School Excellence Majhauli *SIDHI MAJHAULI Higher Secondary School Gijwar *SIDHI SIDHI Higher Secondary School Panwar *SIDHI MAJHAULI Higher Secondary School Mahkhor *SIDHI SIDHI Higher Secondary School Madwa *SIDHI SIDHI Higher Secondary School Hadbado *SIDHI SIHAWAL Higher Secondary School Bahari *SIDHI KUSAMI Govt. Higher Secondary School Kamachha *SIDHI RAMPUR NAIKIN Higher Secondary School Hanumangarh *SIDHI SIDHI Higher Secondary School Amarwah *SIDHI KUSAMI Higher Secondary School Pondi Bastua *SIDHI SIDHI Higher Secondary School Khirkhori *SIDHI SIHAWAL Boys Higher Secondary School Hinauti *SIDHI MAJHAULI Government higher secondary school Tikari *SIDHI SIDHI Govt. Higher Secondary School NO.2 SIDHI Colleges/Institutions in Sidhi * Government Polytechnic College ,Sidhi * SGS Govt. PG College, Sidhi * Govt. Girls Degree College, Sidhi * CMIT College, Sidhi * Adarsh Girls College, Sidhi * Tata College, Sidhi * Kamla College, Sidhi * IPS Academy, Sidhi * SIT College & Group of Institutions, Sidhi Notable people *Birbal (Born as Mahesh Das in village Ghoghara in Block Sihawal, Sidhi) was a courtier in Raja Ramchandra Singh Darbar(1555-1592)of Baghela Dynasty, Rewa Rajya (presently in Madhya Pradesh) before moving to Akbar's court. *Arjun Singh former CM of Madhya Pradesh *Indrajeet kumar Patel former cabinet minister in madhya pradesh Govt. and active in politic more than three decades. *Riti Pathak, Member of Parliament, Parliamentary Constituency No. 11 Sidhi *Ajay Singh, former cabinet minister in Madhya Pradesh Govt., Leader of opposition; Member of Legislative Assembly, Assembly Constituency No. 76 Churhat *Kedar Nath Shukla, Member of Legislative Assembly, Assembly Constituency No. 77 Sidhi *VishwaMitra Pathak, Member of Legislative Assembly, Assembly Constituency No. 78 Sihawal *Kunwar Singh Tekam, Member of Legislative Assembly, Assembly Constituency No. 82 Dhauhani, Former Chairman Of National Commission for Scheduled Tribes, Govt. Of India, New Delhi *Arunoday Singh(Actor),2009–present *Abhyuday Singh, He is Too Younger President of Zilla Panchayat Sidhi from Madwas ward No. 10 Tourist Places Sanjay Gandhi National Park is the most popular place to visit. You can also find the river Son near Bagdara Abhyaranya. Parsili Rest house is 60 Kilometers from the sidhi headquarter near Majhauli tehsil is also a good place to visit, two small place view very good 1st Varchar Aashram at Rampur village, block kusami or 2nd Tikari Rest house is 40 kilometers Southern from Sidhi. References External links *Sidhi District *Politics king in sidhi panchayat raj Jayram Singh M mohani Is a famus man under all district *V?is http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/Sidhi list of places in Sidhi Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Sidhi district Category:Coal mining districts in India Category:Districts in India